


Anything You Want

by Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)



Series: Imagine Tony & Bucky [47]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Domestic Avengers, Doting Bucky Barnes, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Pouting Tony Stark, Sleepy Tony Stark, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Prompt: Bucky can't say no to Tony if he is 1) In the cute stage of being sleepy, 2) Pouting, or 3) If he's super excited. The avengers make sure to tease him about it all the time, except when they find they also have a hard time saying no to Tony. </span>
</p>
<p>Tony shuffled around until he was upright again, his hair half plastered to his head, expensive clothes wrinkled. His eyes were at half mast, and he had that sort of hazy look he got when he was seriously sleep deprived.</p>
<p>Adorable was a pretty good word for it. Undeniable was another. Bucky couldn’t help himself, not when Tony was all bleary eyed, and pouting. It was the worst possible combination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Want

“Oh, no, see,” Tony buzzed. Literally. The man was buzzing he was so excited. “Just… Please? James. Jamie? Jim Jam!”

“Jim Jam?” Clint howled, chucking his pillow.

“Zip it!” Bucky suggested along with a rude gesture.

“Are you even listening?” Tony asked, throwing his hands up in the air just as he got nailed in the back of the head by the pillow.

Bucky burst out laughing, wheeled his chair closer, and settled his hands down on Tony’s hips. There was a wonderful moment where Tony vibrated against him, and Bucky closed his eyes, let the kinetic energy run up through his fingertips, then down into his belly.

“Yeah, sure, why not?” he answered, working his thumbs up under Tony’s shirt in order to rub little circles against his warm skin. “Whatever you want, Tony.”

“Pushover,” Clint fake-coughed.

“Ignore him.” Tony wriggled his fingers into Bucky’s hair, blunt nails scratching against his scalp. “You won’t regret this, promise.”

Which was true, actually. Letting Tony buy him an all new wardrobe turned out to be one hell of an experience. He had no idea when he’d ever need a pair of lederhosen, but whatever. He’d be ready when the moment presented itself.

Besides, it was even more fun when they got back home and Tony took him out of the fancy new clothes.

+

“You look nice,” Steve said, smiling a knowing little smile.

“Ha ha,” Bucky said, smoothing down the vest he was wearing over his lavender shirt, and adjusting his skinny tie. “I look damn good.”

“It’s cute, really,” Bruce insisted, smiling around his mug of tea. Natasha smirked beside him.

“Adorable,” she agreed.

“Bit much for breakfast,” Sam pointed out.

Bucky didn’t care. They could tease all they liked, it just made him feel stupidly warm and fuzzy when it was all said and done. It was the team’s way of showing support for their relationship.

When Clint rolled his eyes and made gagging noises over Bucky kissing Tony goodbye, it was his way of saying, “I like seeing you two so happy.”

Post-workouts, Steve and Sam’s little knowing looks and dry commentary when they spotted the love bites often hiding under Bucky’s clothes? That was their way of showing him how proud they were of the progress he’d made since coming in from the cold.

Natasha and Bruce’s relationship was new enough to feel fragile, and so they took comfort in the stability Tony and Bucky had built with each other. Bucky remembered that fear, the doubts, he’d had once upon a time. It was one of the reasons he did his very best to never take Tony for granted.

Thor was simply Thor, and made no secret of his approval, supportive of any and all love in the universe.

“Never too early to class this place up,” Bucky said, grinning as he took a contented sip of his coffee.

All that day he walked around feeling like a present that had been wrapped up just for Tony. And hours later when Tony saw him, his eyes lit up like the Fourth of July. He crossed the room slowly, sidling up behind him, and pressed a warm, wet, open mouthed kiss against the nape of Bucky’s neck.

“You look amazing,” Tony whispered, arms winding around Bucky to give a little squeeze. “Even more amazing than usual, that is. You’re always amazing. Especially when naked.” He kissed Bucky’s neck again, squeezing him around the middle. “Let me buy you dinner, James.”

“Anything you want, Tony,” he sighed, smiling to himself.

+

“Bored. Bored to death. Dying of boredom,” Tony complained, his complaining being interrupted halfway through by a jaw cracking yawn. “Bucky,” Tony whined, wiggling around until he was half hanging off of the couch. “James. Help.”

“You’re half asleep already,” Bucky pointed out, shoving another handful of popcorn into his mouth. “How about you just give in? Go all the way.”

“Mmm, no, sleep is boring. Strip poker? That’s a thing. Let’s do that.”

“Tony, no,” Bucky said, but it was too late.

Tony shuffled around until he was upright again, his hair half plastered to his head, expensive clothes wrinkled. His eyes were at half mast, and he had that sort of hazy look he got when he was seriously sleep deprived.

Adorable was a pretty good word for it. Undeniable was another. Bucky couldn’t help himself, not when Tony was all bleary eyed, and pouting. It was the worst possible combination.

“Please,” he asked, flopping half on top of Bucky. “It’ll be fun. Steve might turn pink.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “I was in the Army you know,” he groused. “You see a lotta skin.”

“True,” Bucky agreed.

Tony sighed and yawned at the same time, and Steve leaned over to scratch behind his ear. Tony purred, and snuggled closer to Bucky, eyelids fluttering.

Steve seemed to realized he was treating Tony like a dog, and pulled his hand back in confusion.

“You’re just worried you’ll lose,” Tony mumbled. “Can’t fool me, Cap.”

“I’m game,” Bucky agreed, caving far too easily.

“That’s my guy,” Tony cheered. “Stevearino? You in?”

Tony did that pathetic sleepy pouty thing, and an hour later found them with Tony curled up on the floor snoring softly, while Steve and Bucky waged strip poker war against Clint and Thor.

“I feel like we should be dealing him in,” Clint grumbled. “Wasn’t this his idea?”

“You want to deal him in so you can strip Tony in his sleep?” Steve asked in that completely dry way of his.

“Well when you say it like that it sounds stupid.” Bucky just laughed, and raised the ante. “Don’t know why you’re chuckling away, there, Jim Jam. You’re whipped.”

Clint made little whip cracking noises, only stopping when Thor showed his hand.

“You’ve got to be cheating!”

“I like this game,” Thor bellowed, clapping Clint on his back. “I have won your underpants!”

“What’d I miss?” Tony shouted, popping upright in response to Thor’s mighty victory cry.

+

“It really is a little pathetic,” Steve sighed, smiling and giving a little wave to a blue haired old woman.

“Like any of you are any better,” Bucky snorted, adjusting his bow tie. “I’m gettin’ laid out of it. What’s your excuse?”

“He’s got a point,” Natasha agreed. “Any of us could have said no.”

Clint snorted, tossed an hourderve up in the air and caught it in his mouth on the way down. “Have you ever tried saying no when he’s all excited like that? He deflates. It’d be like kicking a puppy.”

“And anyway, we clean up nice,” Bruce pointed out. “Right, Jim Jam?”

Bucky groaned at the awful nickname. Tony had already agreed never to call him that again, but the damage was done. It was a small price to pay for happiness.

“I look forward to this auction. I shall surely fetch a great sum!”

Thor wasn’t wrong, either. Steve looked downright insulted when he was auctioned off for ten thousand less than the son of Odin.

“Whatever happened to patriotism?” Tony asked, shaking his head. “Poor Cap.”

Bucky studied Tony’s profile, the happy little crinkles at the corner of his eyes as he cheered and clapped, giving a little wolf whistle while trying to raise the bidding for Clint.

He knew the real reason they all had such a hard time saying no to Tony. It wasn’t just that he was adorable, or charming. Tony had given them so much without being asked, and without recognizing what it was he had done.

Tony had built them a home, brought them together. Took care of their equipment, their food, their housing. They all knew if they needed something, Tony would do whatever he could to give it to them.

“Hey, Tony,” Bucky said, smiling. “Do me a favor?”

“Name it, my delectable man,” Tony answered easily. “Your wish is my command.”

Which sort of proved his point, not that Tony even knew he was making one.

“Dance with me?”

Tony’s face lit up as he let Bucky take him out on the dance floor. Cheek to cheek, they swayed together, until at some point, Steve came over and tapped them on the shoulder.

“Time to head out, fellas.”

Bucky smiled at his friend, then accepted the arm Tony offered him.

“What do you think, shall we finish this dance back at my place?

Tony beamed up at him, then stuck his lower lip out adorably when Bucky didn’t answer right away. He followed this up with batting his eyelashes.

“Anything you want, Tony.”

What other way was there to answer? 

**Author's Note:**

> So much fluff. *checks teeth for cavities*
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here: [dezinformatsia.tumblr.com/](http://dezinformatsia.tumblr.com/) and all of my Imagine Tony & Bucky fills can be found here: [imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/tagged/dezinformatsia](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/tagged/dezinformatsia)


End file.
